Rosetta Rotrack
Rosetta Rotrack is the protagonist of the Rosetta Wants to Stay Home. The surviving Princess of the Great Rotrack Empire, a nation that once dominated the of Korland continent. At the moment, she is in the Minas Fortress, leading the remains of people hiding behind the walls. As the person with the highest status, she has the authority to command the defensive forces. Appearance Rosetta is a young girl who is about sixteen years old. She has golden curly hair. Personality Although Rosetta is a royalty, who since birth was taught to proper manners, mainly behaves unbecoming her position. Her father and mother always scolded her for bad habits, which she didn't fixed until now. In her own thoughts, she always liked to sit at home in seclusion and eat sweets, instead of participate at small talk with people from of the highest caliber that made her feel bad. The fact that Rosetta turned into such a lazy and fear of trouble person as she is now being not someone's fault. She been like that since birth. She always realized that she was lagging behind, so she was never tormented by the inferiority complex. Rather, she was just playing around, while aristocrats complimented her with smiles. As long as she accepted herself as a simple member of the royal family, there was nothing easier for her than just relaxing and enjoying the convenient position of a princess. Then she could find an eligible man with a good character and get married. Rosetta was sure that the end of the human race was inevitable, and therefore she wasn't worried about how to get out of a dreadful situation. She was grinning at the vassals' offers to carry out certain actions for survival. Synopsis As soon as the demi-humans uprising began, the most talented and ambitious people in military affairs went to their submission, but each suffered a crushing defeat. All members of the Rosetta family were killed, while she and a few other people were fortunate enough to survive, having fled to the Rose Peninsula, namely to Minas Fortress, in which she became the leader. With the approach to the fortress of the militant tribes of the demi-humans, unrest among residents increased. As a result, everyone, from plebeians to high-ranking officers, urged Rosetta to conduct a summoning ritual, which they believed would send them God's help. Although Rosetta initially didn't like doing it, but under the general pressure of her retainers, Rosetta agreed to conduct ritual, without hope of success. However, contrary to her expectations, she summoned four beings that were three girls and one animal. After some time, she told them why they were in this place and that she didn't know how to come back, but during the conversation, they came to the conclusion that there are three methods for them to return to the original world. As a result, by the next day, two girls left the Fortress and there stayed a puppy and another girl who promised to return her debt for treats. A week later, a horde of demi-humans approached the fortress and began the assault. Rosetta, being at the command post, gave instructions to the defending garrison. The battle was not in favor of the humans and very soon the fortress was supposed to fall, Rosetta even intended to commit suicide. But the reinforcements arriving at the last moment saved the humans. Seeing with her own eyes the military superiority of the cavalrymen, Rosetta, following their counterattack, personally led the raid to finish off the demi-humans. The next day, while at a military meeting, Rosetta received the news that Schera’s unit marched toward the Dell plains to recapturing. In addition, she was also informed that the soldiers of Silo Kingdom had approached the fortress with requesting permission to enter. Abilities As a princess, Rosetta received appropriate education, though she wasn't interested in this. Everyone who taught her, including her uncle and aunt, were boring people except Moloch. Repeating family precepts and lessons always seemed dull to her. Despite the fact that she is the de facto leader of the Minas Fortress, she doesn't know art of war. Moreover, she never studied swordsmanship and cannot properly wear uniforms. Category:Characters Category:Great Rotrack Empire